


[GgAD]我們的孩子長得像你

by nova2837



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Albus Dumbledore, Childbirth, Father Grindelwald, Incest, Intersex Albus, Mommy Albus, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Son Gellert
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova2837/pseuds/nova2837
Summary: 父子丼的前文和一點點後續，沒多少肉





	[GgAD]我們的孩子長得像你

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[GgAD]父子丼啦！(PWP一發完)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361868) by [nova2837](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova2837/pseuds/nova2837). 



**一、**

　　敲門聲在雨夜裡響起，巴蒂達打開了門，發出驚呼，把門外之人拉了進來。

　　幾條毛巾來不及煞住，撞上單薄清瘦的身版，方滿十八的青年縱容它們在身上蠻橫擦拭，他濕得像剛從水裡被撈出來。

　　巴蒂達還來不及說出一句話就被抓住了手。

　　「你能答應我一件事嗎？」阿不思問。

　　他的神情像極前幾天的蓋勒特，巴蒂達想。她忍不住覆上男孩蒼白的臉，無血色的唇顫掉了水珠，眼睛和外頭風雨一樣難以平靜，「小阿不思，你得和我說說怎麼了，你這樣突如其來的要我答應你什麼呢？」

　　「你得先答應我，否則我什麼都不能說。」

　　阿不思抖落身上更多雨水，巴蒂達不知道他為何要一直摀著自己的肚子，那讓他看起來更加嬌小且楚楚可憐，「這和蓋勒特有關嗎？他前幾天也急急忙忙地跑來找我，要我給他回德國的港口鑰，我……我可以幫你把他叫回來，阿不思，如果你想要——」

　　「不！」阿不思對巴蒂達大吼，他把肚子摟地更用力了，「拜託你，巴蒂達，別告訴任何人，特別是他。這件事越少人知道越好，你是我少數能依靠的人了，答應我，和我立下不破誓，阿波佛會當我們的見證人，整個現場只會有我們三個。拜託，巴蒂達，拜託……」

　　阿不思哭了，巴蒂達從未見過他這麼絕望，就連在甘德拉葬禮上都沒有，「好吧，小阿不思，我答應你，快說說到底是什麼事情？」

　　阿不思終於放下抓她的手，巴蒂達的袖子被他抓濕了一塊，她不敢相信他的手居然這麼冷。「你絕對不可以對蓋勒特說，寫信、用任何方式知會他都不行，至少——至少在我準備好之前不要。」

　　巴蒂達點點頭，堅毅的神色終於說服阿不思，他把那隻手重新放回小腹上。

　　「我懷孕了。」阿不思說。

 

　　巴蒂達停頓了那一、兩秒，她差點笑了出來，兩青年的過往作風讓她以為只是實驗失敗讓阿不思傷了腦子，「小阿不思，你在說什麼？男巫是不會懷孕的——」

　　她的話被阿不思硬生生卡住了。

　　那只是個小小的驗孕魔法，使用它卻耗足阿不思所有的勇氣。巴蒂達慌亂又不解地望著阿不思，阿不思卻搖搖頭讓她不要多問。

　　她來到鄧不利多的屋子，一地狼藉看起來是來不及清理，只能胡亂地推到邊上。阿波佛站在空曠中央，持著魔杖，巴蒂達無法猜透他現在的表情。

　　那是憎惡嗎？他怎麼會對阿不思有那種感覺？

　　「我們開始吧。」阿不思自顧自站到範圍一角，看都沒看阿波佛一眼。

　　那是在閃避。阿波佛對他哼了一聲，嘴裡嘟囔著一些話語。

　　巴蒂達聽不見，但阿不思看起來更糟了，他的眼眶紅得更加徹底，頭部垂低，呼吸急促，巴蒂達打賭那絕對不是什麼好話。

　　但即便如此她也沒有立場去苛責，先不說那是別人的家務事，她連事情的原委都還絲毫不曉。她走到阿不思面前，和阿不思雙手交握，阿波佛把魔杖底上，她害怕他下一秒就用魔咒或物理的方式傷害阿不思。

　　他沒有。阿不思就著巴蒂達得手捏了一下，「巴蒂達女士，你願意保守我懷孕的這個秘密，還有我家裡前後發生的一切事務，特別是向蓋勒特．葛林戴華德嗎？」

　　「我願意。」

　　「你願意在孩子出生後與我一同扶持、教養他／她長大嗎？」

　　「我願意。」

　　「你願意……你願意在我快被壓垮之際，伸出援手、幫助我度過難關嗎？」

　　「我願意。」

　　阿不思仰起頭盧，淚水仍是不受控地落下。「謝謝，巴蒂達女士。」火舌纏繞在他們交握的手，沒有更多誓言了。儀式一結束阿波佛頭也不回地離開，徒留下阿不思——他氣力彷彿被抽乾，雙腳一癱倒在巴蒂達懷裡。

　　巴蒂達對他用了烘乾咒，使盡了方子想讓他溫暖起來，但阿不思總是那麼冰冷，只有流出的淚水是暖的。

　　他的肩膀在抖動，啜泣聲愈來愈大，喉嚨漫出的疼痛像在叫他放棄呼吸，「我很抱歉，真的、真的很抱歉。那不是你的義務，我知道我沒有資格逼迫你，我只是、只是沒有人可以依靠了，我不曉得該怎麼做，我很抱歉，對不起……」

　　順著背的手很輕柔，他已經很久沒被人這樣對待過。他很懷念甘德拉還在的時候，懷念博知維還在的時候，懷念幸福都還在的時候……

　　為什麼偏偏是他來承受這些？阿不思縱許自己哭了出來，把所有的不滿、委屈、自責都化作一波波哭聲，與眼淚一同宣洩而出。

　　過了許久，年邁的女士向他問起妹妹的下落。阿不思頓了一頓，不敢抬頭。

　　「在睡覺。」他說。

　　但不知道何年何月才會醒過來。

 

　　巴蒂達盡己所能的照料鄧不利多一家。

　　「我會幫你們申請一個家庭小精靈，你們會需要的。」她摸著阿不思的紅髮，絲柔變成了毛糙，稻草一般刮在她的手掌心。阿不思過得不好，他們都過得不好，安娜昏迷後阿波佛便全心守著她，再大不了就去放羊，把阿不思全權交由巴蒂達打理。

　　她生不了那孩子的氣，一時之間受到太多衝擊，難以負荷是正常的。但巴蒂達也不願阿波佛用那般態度傷害阿不思，這無非是一種相互折磨，只會令他兄弟倆更加難受。

　　巴蒂達累歸累卻是毫無怨言，她知道她得承擔一部份的責任。她把葛林戴華德接了過來，又在無意間幫助他逃避責任，鄧不利多的悲劇與她有關，那怕阿不思說了再多次這不是她的義務，巴蒂達也無法不去自責。

　　她教阿不思如何調養身體、護理脹起的乳房；讓他到戶外吹吹風，別老是悶在屋子裡寫論文；告訴他一些古老的小故事，那是阿不思從來不曾聽過的，屬於巴蒂達祖輩代代相傳的家族紀事。

　　阿不思的孕吐嚴重，每吐一次家庭小精靈多多都得哭腫眼睛用頭槌牆，任誰命令都不肯停下。巴蒂達別無他法，只能叫他到阿不思看不見聽不到的地方懲罰自己，讓他別再增添阿不思的心理壓力。

　　一段時間下來，巴蒂達注意到阿波佛的軟化。那不是太明顯，但不論是她或是多多都曾經見過少年站在緊閉的門前，明明指尖離門近在咫尺卻遲遲不肯敲響，到頭來還是喪失勇氣走回頭路，而阿不思仍在門後全然不知。

　　最大改善是在那一天。

　　巴蒂達離去前和阿波佛交代過了，她有要事必須離開，多多也得去巫師市集進行採買，整個家裡只會有他們三兄妹在。她不是不信任阿波佛，她也知道阿不思總會硬撐著身子處理家務，儘管他的身體已是那麼虛弱。

　　就像從前的亞蕊安娜。巴蒂達無時不在祈求梅林，她就是一刻也無法放心。

　　但她確實是多慮了。回來後多多將她拉進房間，當看到趴在阿不思床沿上睡著、一手還與兄長十指交握的阿波佛時，巴蒂達笑了。

　　最後離開房間時，她已經讓阿波佛躺在床上與阿不思一同入睡。

 

**二、**

　　自巴蒂達離開，阿波佛在任何事上都坐立難安，他十秒鐘就跑去看一次阿不思的房門或窺探兄長的窗子，深怕一不小心就出了意外。

　　終於，在一天的勞動後他說服了自己。餵完羊後也差不多夕陽西下，他準備回屋給自己洗個熱水澡。

　　他最後一次檢查阿不思的房間，然而裡頭卻是空無一人。莫名的不安浮現心頭，阿波佛繞了家裡一圈，在浴室發現吐得要死要活的阿不思。

　　兄長的肚子已經足夠顯懷，為不傷及孩子，他一手摀著肚子、艱難地撐在馬桶。阿不思這幾個月來都沒什麼胃口，今早也是吃沒幾口湯與麵包就不肯再吃，他是還能吐什麼東西出來？胃酸嗎？膽汁？

　　 **血？**

　　阿波佛被那種想法嚇了一跳，打個機伶的瞬間他親眼見到阿不思不支倒下，頭差一些就要栽進馬桶。他飛奔過去接住了人，血壓飆升讓他一時難以平復，眼花撩亂到有好幾個阿不思同時在他面前旋晃，讓他自己也差點吐了。

　　他猜的沒錯，馬桶裡果然什麼也沒有，阿不思肯定是早把上午吃的那些東西吐出來了，現在只能拼命乾嘔到把靈魂也一併嘔出。

　　何必呢。他垂眼落至圓腹。

　　阿不思雖是保有著意識，身體卻是累到沒辦法移動，連張嘴說話都有困難，只剩一雙眼眸半撐開卻直閃避著阿波佛。

　　阿波佛把他抱回房裡，替阿不思打理妥當。阿不思輕飄飄地像一抹幽魂，不是說他的體重，而是他太過缺乏真實感。如果阿不思再身穿白色，同時搭配著雪白床單被褥，阿波佛會以為他正在被吞噬，接著從裡到外化作一攤棉絮。

　　他從未說過他有多不捨得。

　　阿不思終於睡著了，而阿波佛相信他很快便會醒來。

　　很快，他想。但或許睡久一點對阿不思才是件好事。

　　他握住兄長的手。

　　他守著安娜那樣守護著阿不思。

 

　　最難熬的那段期間過去，阿不思的胃口總算一天天大了起來，他的肚子也是。而這也間接導致他更不好睡。

　　這恐怕是阿波佛出生以來學習最勤的一次，他在阿不思親自指導下學會調適氣溫、濕度、甚至是驅逐白蟻的咒語，就為打造出更舒適整潔的居家環境。他無法減緩阿不思的生理負擔，至少在其他方面能可幫上忙，但當然，表面上他只會說這都是為了亞蕊安娜。

　　巴蒂達帶來許多育兒書籍，阿波佛硬著頭皮看完了，但不敢說自己讀進去了多少。那個詞叫什麼來著——閱讀障礙？文字就像花仙子一樣在他面前飛舞交織，還時不時抖落大把仙塵，把已夠混亂的場面攪雜地更加狂放。

　　阿不思快生產了，阿波佛把以往陪伴安娜的時間分出一半來陪阿不思，連晚上睡覺都是在阿不思床腳打地鋪。

　　「為什麼不睡床上？我可以把床拓寬的。」阿不思曾經問他。

　　阿波佛以自己粗手粗腳，會傷及阿不思和孩子為由回絕了。

　　又到了小麥收割的季節。

　　飽滿深邃的、金黃燦爛的、在風中翻浪洋溢的麥稈，阿不思會希望自己的孩子有一頭那樣的金髮嗎，就像他／她的親生父親那樣？

　　他們在房間裡陪阿不思待產，陣痛愈來愈規律，阿不思的面色也愈來愈不好。巴蒂達讓多多端來一些清淡的食物讓阿不思吃下，等她掀開那唯一遮蔽阿不思的被褥時，阿波佛聽見她的抽氣聲。

　　他才想起來，他們從沒向她交代過阿不思的真正性別。

　　幾小時後他把多多趕了出去，原因是房裡不需要一個只會驚聲尖叫、導致旁人無法自理的沒用小精靈。巴蒂達瞅了他一眼，沒有贊同沒有反對，只是無奈地搖搖頭繼續關注阿不思的開指狀況。

　　阿不思哭了。巴蒂達說他已經準備好生產，但嬰兒遲遲不肯落下。

　　「我做不到，巴蒂達。這太痛了，它一直卡在那邊，我生不出來……！」

　　「別擔心，小阿不思，一切都會好的，你要相信自己……」

　　老人握住青年的手給予打氣，阿波佛緊張的不斷冒汗，他們真的不需要送阿不思去聖蒙果嗎？

　　他是說，他們是沒有錢，但這可是生孩子啊！萬一有個差池怎麼辦？！

　　「阿波佛，去看看孩子頭出來了沒有，我在這裡用推的。」

　　阿波佛腳沒站穩，頭往後撞了一下後終於聽清。他臉上一陣青一陣白，接著又由白轉紅，在巴蒂達的怒言下終於鑽進那條單白的棉被下。

　　他快吐了，阿波佛希望自己一輩子不曾見過這個畫面。

　　「還、還沒……」

 

　　阿波佛是在一把眼淚一把鼻涕下艱難地吐出那幾個字。

　　「看到了！看到頭髮——嘔……！」

　　小傢伙的胎毛被血水融在一起，血腥氣味讓阿波佛由衷噁心。他那一瞬間替天下所有的產婦孕婦感到欽佩，還有替助產士，還有替他自己。

　　「你得接著孩子，阿波佛，別讓它摔著了！阿不思，用力推……」

　　孩子終得呱呱落地，阿波佛耳鳴了，或者他希望自己耳鳴了。懷裡像抱著帶血又不斷哭叫的小肉塊，他機械性的把胎兒交到巴蒂達手上，由大漸小聽見她叫阿不思在接著努力的聲音，雙眼一翻，倒在了地上。

　　醒來時巴蒂達已經打理好環境，正在幫助阿不思餵奶。阿波佛在地上多待了一會，他還不確定那股暈眩到底是視覺衝擊造成的還是腦震盪。

　　他聽見阿不思在喊疼，他又在喊疼了，他今天一直在喊疼。

　　「忍著點，小阿不思，我們的小新成員還只是第一次吸奶，他也得學習。」她說了「他」，是個男孩。阿波佛攥了下手指，他當時不敢低頭反倒漏看了孩子的性別。

　　「喔小阿佛，你可終於醒了。真抱歉我就讓你倒在那裡，人手不夠，我實在沒多餘的心力分給你。」

　　阿波佛搖搖頭，他眨眨眼睛，從阿不思懷裡看見一抹金黃。

 

**三、**

　　「去申請復學吧。」阿不思對弟弟說。

　　這是他們之前吵過的第一個話題，孩子的名字是第二個。那時阿波佛死也不願意回歸學校，執意要留在家裡照顧哥哥和妹妹。

　　「現在孩子也出生了，家裡也有多多幫我，我們可以把家裡打點好的。」他說，盯著閃避目光的弟弟，「學校快開學了，再不去申請就慢了。」

　　阿波佛扭頭，「我不要。」

　　「阿波佛……」

　　阿不思抱緊嬰兒，小傢伙身裹毯子在他懷中酣睡，大大的眼睛安詳閉合，但倘若他一旦睜開阿不思便會把孩子抱離阿波佛身邊。

　　孩子跟他父親長太像了。那眉眼、那神情，阿不思想也不想便替他冠上了葛林戴華德的教名，阿波佛再怎麼反對也不願更改。

　　他試圖用溫和點的嗓音說話，深怕刺激到自己的弟弟，「等蓋勒特一斷奶，我也會去申請霍格華茲教授的職務。我可以讓辦公室的壁爐與家裡連通，這樣一來我就能隨時查看家裡的現況，我和你也可以在學校互相照應。」阿波佛的態度依然強硬，阿不思只好更加軟化自己，「……這樣不好嗎，弟弟？你也希望我不要一直悶在家裡的。」

　　阿波佛知道自己又要說出違心的話了，但他沒辦法管控自己的嘴，再多罪惡感都無法停下他的舌頭，「聽起來更像是你急著要趕走我。」

　　「什麼？」

　　目光落在一頭金髮的小男嬰，蓋勒特皺著眉，看起來是快要醒了，「你只是想讓我離你兒子越遠越好，」他咬了咬舌尖，不知不覺又撇開了視線，「你是……你是擔心我會傷害他嗎？」

　　阿不思一時半刻說不出任何話。

　　他的嘴微微張開，賀爾蒙紊亂讓他很難不去胡思亂想。他已經能感受到眼角的濕潤了。

　　是他做錯了什麼嗎？他表現的不夠公正，以致阿波佛認為他是個偏頗的哥哥／母親？

　　「不，阿不……」他說，「我想讓你完成學業，而不是因為我的關係拖慢你的腳步。學習能開闊你的眼界，能讓你選擇更多樣的生活，你可以去看看龍、看看整個世界，嘗試一切你能嘗試的。你那麼年輕，阿波佛。你還有大把時間可以做決定，你可以得到自由，現實已經讓你受盡太多不該承受的負擔，我想讓你擺脫這些，而不必侷限在這座小小的……山谷裡。」

　　阿不思的鼻頭紅了。他的語氣越顯激動，怕也是察覺出自己話中的微妙之處。「阿不思……」反倒是阿波佛冷靜下來了。阿不思的紅髮遮住了他的眼睛，掩蓋了那名為羞愧的情緒，膽小的阿波佛想他應該要搭住他哥哥的肩，但他沒有，「那是你想要的。」

　　阿不思默不出聲，阿波佛便繼續說了下去，「就說實話吧，阿不思，你才是被侷限住的那個人。我是很笨，但我知道我要什麼，我喜歡這裡、喜歡養羊、喜歡偶爾一個人安靜的待著。念書或許能讓我有更多學識，但我已經擁有我的目標，那才是我想前進的方向。」

　　他吞了口口水。今天的陽光很燦爛，風很溫和，將麥田的味道稍了進來，「一年了，阿不思。」甘德拉過世已經一年，時間竟是過得如此之快，「你說希望我擁有自由，但這正是我希望你有的。一年前我用責任將你綁住，我們沒有錢、沒有父母，正如你向巴蒂達求助時說的，我也沒有其他能可依靠的人，我害怕你會離開我，或帶著安娜離開我。我不希望這個家裡垮掉，可最後卻是……我們差點害你垮掉了。」

　　眼淚滴在蓋勒特半睜開的眼瞼上，阿不思把孩子抱得更緊了。

　　「或許我這麼說很怪，鑑於我們家目前沒有半毛餘款，但我還是希望你有朝一日能去旅行。去你一年前就計畫好去的那些地方，買些稀奇古怪的小玩意，認識很多可能根本就是神經病的巫師……」他被自己的想法噁心了一下，但為了阿不思他仍是說了出來，「……還有去找找那個葛林戴華德的消息。……不，還是不要好了，你不准去找葛林戴華德的消息。」阿波佛嘆了口氣，「我還可以在那段期間幫你帶小孩。」

　　阿不思愣住了，未乾的淚痕佈滿他的臉，「……我以為你不喜歡蓋勒特。」

　　「我不喜……？！什麼？！」

　　阿波佛想起蓋勒特出生那天，巴蒂達以給他們兄弟倆一點私人空間為由出了房間，直到午夜才再前來查看。

　　他的頭沒事，一如往常地，結實的像顆石頭。阿不思讓他過去，想要他抱抱方出生的嬰兒，而這本該是十足溫馨的場面——

　　但他拒絕了。

　　「你以為我不願靠近他是因為不喜歡他。」

　　他才意識到他做了一件多麼嚴重，以至於讓阿不思產生這種誤會的錯誤。「不，阿不思，我不是……」他想起在那瞬間湧上的怯懦。他的恐懼，他的自卑，促成他在該接下孩子的剎那退後了，「我只是覺得我沒有資格擁抱他！」

 

　　阿波佛哭了。

　　「你不知道，但在最初你告訴我你懷孕了的時候，我第一個念頭居然是想要你拿掉他。」阿不思攥緊了手指，阿波佛甚至不敢抬頭看他，「我當下忍下來了，但之後我一直很害怕，很後悔。如果我忽然在哪一刻管不住自己的嘴，如果我真的叫你把他流掉……他至今可能真就不復存在了。」

　　風颳開了窗簾，他們都聞到眼淚的鹹味。「阿波佛——」

　　「讓我說完，阿不思。」他抹了把淚，手背和袖口都被浸溼了，「我那段期間對你很糟糕，一部份原因當然也是因為安娜，但更多的是我不知道該怎麼面對你。就算現在我也還是會恐懼，深怕我做出蠢事害了孩子……而我已經做過好幾次這樣的噩夢了。」他哭著大吼，「我不是不愛他，阿不思！蓋勒特是你的兒子，是新生的鄧不利多，是我們的家人。就算他跟那個落荒而逃的老渾蛋有多麼地像，你還他媽的讓他沿用了他的名字，但我怎麼有可能不去愛他！」

　　時過半晌，阿不思的口吻卻竄出一絲笑意，「那你還說要替我照顧他？」

　　「大、大部分時間我會讓多多負責，我在旁邊監工。」

　　阿不思笑了。這一時半刻給他帶來太多刺激，淚水還遲遲不肯停下。

　　「看著我，阿波佛。」他說。他撫上弟弟脹紅的臉，稚嫩的嬰兒肥還沒有消退，阿不思對這般觸感懷念又陌生。

　　梅林啊，他們有多久不曾這麼親近了。

　　「這些畏懼源自於你的罪惡感，如果你誠真希望這股感覺可以消失，那我只有一個辦法。」他停了下來，直到阿波佛終於肯正視他，「我原諒你。」

　　「……如果你心中也推積著這種感覺，那我也原諒你。」

　　阿波佛跟著笑了。蓋勒特的啼叫被擱在一旁，他們陷入久違地擁抱。

 

**四、**

　　阿不思到頭來還是去當了教授，但至少阿波佛不必重回校園了。

　　「旅行的話可以趁暑假。最好是等蓋勒特再大一點，我想帶他一起去。」更何況現在最重要的是找回讓安娜甦醒的方法，這是他們都心知肚明的事。

　　蓋勒特四、五歲時阿不思確實帶他去了。小傢伙第一次出遠門興奮地上竄下跳，阿不思也不嫌累，一路上都在教蓋勒特把持好魔法，好讓他們不會被麻瓜察覺。

　　又過幾年，阿不思親自把蓋勒特送上火車。他私自做的決定又讓阿波佛與他吵了一次架，連蓋勒特都跟他冷戰甚至絕食。

　　「再說一次為什麼我不能去霍格華茲而必須去德姆蘭？」

　　「你要長大了，蓋勒特。老是和我黏在一起你會無法獨立的。」

　　「可你要我告訴他們我不姓鄧不利多！」

　　阿不思還是把他送去了。蓋勒特十五歲時找到那張合照，才知道母親口中那些冠冕堂皇的理由全是為了逃避。

　　他和他父親長太像了。

　　他懷疑起自己的價值。

　　『我很高興他們願意重新舉辦三巫鬥法大賽，而作為你的寶貝兒子——兼推派前往霍格華茲的候選鬥士之一，我決定在聖誕舞會後給你一個大大的驚喜。請期待——我不會再像小時候那樣把你搞得一團糟的——蓋勒特。』

　　他把信交給烏鵰，又賞了牠一隻死老鼠，「好孩子，去吧。」

　　等待、等待、然後獲選，蓋勒特身穿他腥紅的長袍對眾人誇張地鞠躬。不少史萊哲林學生已經準備好他們的第一批告白禮物，而身為最年輕同時也是最跋扈的鬥士，蓋勒特自然不將那些人放在眼裡，「我有一個請求。」他說。

　　大廳鴉雀無聲，皆為等候他作為鬥士的第一段發言。他將手伸向面顯驚訝的母親，「我想請鄧不利多教授作我的聖誕舞伴。若您不答應，我們就只好由兩位鬥士以及他們的舞伴來進行開舞了。」

　　阿不思收起訝異，在眾目睽睽下頓了許久才發出一聲輕笑。蓋勒特動動手指，教師桌上的酒壺自動替杯斟滿了酒，在場無人不發出驚呼。

　　「出色的無杖魔咒，葛林戴華德先生。」阿不思持起酒杯，喝了一口甜酒，「但若以舞伴受邀人的角度，我得說你的邀請技巧還得加強。但好吧，我答應你。」

　　蓋勒特向他敬了杯南瓜汁。

 

　　聖誕舞會上他牽起了母親的手，像摟著一個熟悉的陌生人。他們笑得很官方，彼此都猜不透對方心裡在想些什麼。

　　音樂一直持續到深夜，他們只少少休息幾次，想分別與他們邀舞的人總等不到機會，只好把握時間與場內其他人共舞。阿不思華麗的身姿在舞廳中旋轉，每一次蓋勒特都會把他攬回懷抱，像害怕他就此消失。

　　到了尾聲，人流也逐漸散去，他們各端著一杯酒隨音樂慢舞。隔音咒阻隔了外界的竊聽卻不阻止絲竹漸入，阿不思湊在蓋勒特頰邊輕吐，「你要給我的驚喜是什麼？」

　　「提早說出來就不是驚喜了。」他將手往下滑動，感受到阿不思的僵直。往下不到一寸就是屁股，蓋勒特卻將手硬生生止在那裡，在母親故作鎮定的目光下吻了他的嘴角。

　　「蓋勒特……」舞曲混雜進他人的竊語聲。

　　「我不會在大庭廣眾下吻你的，至少，我是說——舌吻。」他近得能感受到對面人的吐息，蓋勒特抵上阿不思的額，綻放出一抹微笑。「今晚我跟你睡好嗎？像我們從前那樣，你都不知道我有多懷念。」

　　他讓阿不思陷入一種詭異的酥麻感。蓋勒特的小指已經在母親腰上不安分了起來，心跳從緊密貼合的胸膛發出訊號，比任何聲音都要大聲。阿不思驚訝的是自己無法拒絕，身體神似脫離他的掌控，他只能僵硬著，任由蓋勒特將他帶出大廳。

　　他們在廳外擁吻起來，「沒有人會經過這裡，咒語會讓他們繞道的。」蓋勒特說。他把阿不思卡在他和牆壁之間，把腳卡進阿不思的雙腿之間，時不時撞擊與磨蹭那不欲人知的下體。

　　他手伸進袍子裡揉捏阿不思小巧的乳房。那裡一直無法回到懷孕前的平坦，他一輩子都會頂著兩坨乳肉以作為生過孩子的證明。

　　阿不思沒有反抗，他壓根就說不出話來，一張嘴不是被吻死便是發不出任何聲響，只能紊亂地喘出熱氣。他被帶回自己的寢室，扔上了床，阿不思不想計較寢室位置是怎麼被得知的，只在終於能動後稍微反抗。

　　「蓋勒特，你在酒裡下了藥嗎？」

　　蓋勒特攀在他光裸的身體上，苦澀地笑了，「你明知道我沒有。」

 

　　那天之後他們總是做愛，蓋勒特一得閒總是會來找阿不思，夜夜睡在教職員寢室裡就像在校內沒地方可以回。他意外地發現阿不思喜歡疼痛，光抽皮帶的聲音都能讓阿不思止不住的興奮顫慄。獲得亞軍當晚他用力咬住阿不思的乳房，逼迫阿不思狂流著前液安慰他，他開心了便會在嫩肉上留下一道鞭痕，熟透的漿果也會流出更多汁水。

　　蓋勒特喜歡阿不思在床上叫他的名字，但轉念一想，他又不知道阿不思是在叫誰了。離開霍格華茲前一晚他把阿不思幹到神智不清，甚至拿塞子塞住母親屁股裡的精液，送別時阿不思雖是略有難色，卻還是笑臉將他們送出校園。

　　阿不思的香軟讓蓋勒特食髓知味，無道理的順從更是讓少年戀上翹課。蓋勒特自己做了連通兩校的港口鑰，三番兩次用變形術混入霍格華茲，第一次成功時卻還是被阿不思識破，假強暴不成反被打趴到地上。

　　如果遇上母親心情好沒把他趕回去，蓋勒特就能在霍格華茲教授床上得到一番飽足。

 

　　阿不思是豬頭酒吧常客，自阿波佛帶著安娜與多多搬到活米村，他假日基本上就是住在那裡，酒吧便是他們第三個家。他瞞了一個消息很久，告訴弟弟時又被阿波佛痛罵了一頓，說他不知教訓，又不讓人去揪出那個該負責的傢伙。

　　「那男的知道你懷孕了嗎？」他把阿不思跩到密道裡面談，讓多多一個人顧酒吧。

　　阿不思搖了搖頭，他照樣摀著肚子，神色卻是比十餘年前輕鬆太多。

　　「你是有什麼毛病才一直憋到現在，最起碼告訴我他是誰，這樣我才能……多多少少替你討回一些公道！」長年拒與書本為伍的腦袋用不出多少詞彙，阿波佛一張臉脹得跟鬍子一樣紅，「你不能一直幫助別人逃避責任的，阿不思。你老是這樣，是想讓自己再遇幾次爛男人？光是那個葛林戴華德還不夠——」

　　他頓了一下，忽覺靈光乍現，「你最好不要告訴我這又是那個爛畜生的種？！！！」

　　「不是他。」

　　「噢。」

　　又過了幾個月，寬鬆的長袍尚能遮掩他的身形，蓋勒特放長假回來了，他卻在兒子索取擁抱時閃避開來，「抱歉，蓋勒特，我這幾天來都不太舒服。」

　　他在阿波佛碎念下離開了，並在私底下也不讓蓋勒特進自己房間。

　　到底是他低估了兒子的能耐，抑或是他實則渴望被強迫著面對面。蓋勒特在密道裡逮住了他，茹毛飲血地向他索吻，他沒有阻止那雙手往下探去，蓋勒特在預料之內的時機停下動作。

　　這是蓋勒特長大後少有的慌亂，阿不思默不作聲，在回應長子的一眼後又見他跪在地上，手直接伸進袍子內摸上他的肚子。

　　「……我的？」

　　「嗯。」

　　「為什麼不告訴我。」

　　阿不思沒有答案。他不是不能編藉口，但最終他決定據實以告，「我不知道。」

　　明知事實瞞不了多久，他卻想拖一刻是一刻。

　　他認為蓋勒特第一時間是高興的，但他接下來的表情又讓阿不思猜不出情緒。蓋勒特重新站挺抵住母親身後的牆，他終於是比阿不思高了，藍眼的中年教授還得仰著脖子看他。

　　「你把我當成他了嗎？」

　　沉默。

　　那雙藍眼究竟藏了些什麼，蓋勒特猜不出來。

　　「我不是他，我也不會逃，我甚至能做到比他更愛你——但你卻不願相信這件事。」他把阿不思的臉扳正。無力在心田裡萌芽，阿不思的安靜更助長了絕望，「我是被你養育大的，你還不肯信任我嗎？」

 

**五、**

　　「我看到你與蓋勒特接吻了，」阿波佛把抹布隨手往吧台上一丟，關了門的豬頭酒吧顯得有些荒涼，「你還有什麼要說的？」

　　阿不思搖搖頭，「沒有。」

　　「很好，那我來說——阿不思．鄧不利多，你媽的怎麼可以……那是你兒子啊！被你親生、有血緣關係的兒子！」

　　幾天下來阿不思的腦袋還是暈忽忽的，他不想糾結這件事是錯誤與否，只想成日放空思緒和好好把腹裡孩子生下來。蓋勒特跑來找他的頻率更勤了，他們剛剛才上過床，他的嗓子都還沒從嘶啞中恢復，「但現在我肚子裡的，也是我與他的孩子。」

　　阿波佛的眼神就像在說他沒救了。

　　「這孩子出生後你打算怎麼處理，再用當初蓋勒特那一套嗎？隱姓埋名，裝作哪個純血大家族的私生子？你打算怎麼告訴孩子，關於自己的父親同時也是自己的哥哥？」

　　阿不思鬆開被咬的下唇。阿波佛說的這些他也不是沒想過，或許可以幫他們安排一個新的身分，不是鄧不利多也不是葛林戴華德，但他也知道蓋勒特一定會反對。阿不思嘆了嘆，「先走一步算一步吧。」

　　他這一拖就拖到葛林戴華德回來，追回了他，還順便認了長子和另一個「兒子」。

　　「你該去跟他說說話。」他推了推想裝忙逗小孩的葛林戴華德，讓他往長子的方向看去。

　　葛林戴華德只看一眼便轉了回來，「那你呢？」

　　「我會找時間與他談。」

　　黑魔王嘆了口氣，在他與阿留斯額上各留一吻後起身離開。

 

　　阿留斯十四歲時他們終於結婚，他給了蓋勒特一個真正的「名分」，作為他的丈夫。

　　「之一。」葛林戴華德說。

　　阿留斯之後他們又生出一個紅髮小男孩，再接下來的三胞胎讓他們無暇爭吵誰顧誰哄誰餵奶，一人一個被折騰到快虛脫。阿波佛對於他們仨已經無話可說，只會在每次見面時罵罵咧咧道羊圈的奶都快被他們榨乾，或是罵他們對不去醫院生產到底有什麼執著。

　　婚禮時三胞胎抱怨著但也樂於幫兩個弟妹打扮，或是在亞蕊安娜髮上插入更多鮮花。安娜被過多花粉薰得直打噴嚏，但還是開心地哈哈大笑。

　　等阿不思在五十二歲意外懷上最後一胎時，他終於下定決心要去做絕育。而當阿留斯手舞足蹈地說他交了女朋友的消息之後，阿不思只好十足抱歉地宣布自己再一次懷孕。

　　「但你都五十二歲了……」

　　「是啊……我都五十二歲了。」

　　最外圍的兩位男士不約而得地打了寒顫。

　　長了肉的肚子還沒有隆起，阿留斯摸了摸，心想以後結婚了一定要做好生育管控。

　　但願他未來可以求婚成功。

**Author's Note:**

> AD生三胞胎女孩是我們在噗浪上玩安價時其中一個人骰到的，被我引用到文裡來wwwwww


End file.
